


A Change of Wardrobe

by Anonymous



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Clothing, Crack, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Sugar Daddy, This Is STUPID, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It all started out with one specific uniform for Julian, and now we've come to this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> is this is self indulgent? yes
> 
> Also, things to be aware of:  
> The Plague? don't know her  
> Nadia and Lucio aren't married, and were voted in  
> Lucio? A dick? only has one on his person, and he's a loving boyfriend with attitude

“Are you kidding me?” Julian looked at the clothes the count was holding up. “This is a joke, right?”

 

“No, Julian-” Lucio shoved the clothes at the doctor, who caught them roughly in his arms- “This is your new uniform.”

 

Julian didn’t even look at the clothes yet, instead choosing to continue to stare confusedly at the count. “Why am I even getting a uniform?” he asked. “I mean, I know I’m your favorite and you enjoy plowing-”

 

“It’s nothing.” Lucio quickly cut the man off with a wave of his hand. “I just, like seeing you in my colors, that’s all.”

 

Julian blushed. “Awe, babe.” He joked, causing Lucio to playfully scowl. “I would love to wear your colo-” He looked down and really noticed the clothes that were folded in his arms. “Um. Darling?”

 

“Yes, sweetheart?”

 

Julian held up a pair of golden bottoms. “Are these tights?”

 

“Maybe so.”

* * *

 

Julian knew the moment he put on the uniform, that this was made for both his and Lucio’s enjoyment. It was evident in the fancy, transparently silky, black robe that Julian was used to wearing after a good bath. That robe alone usually spelled another round in the tub to clean up after Lucio railed him again.

 

But when paired with the gold leggings, Julian knew that his official task of the royal physician was going to fall by the wayside more often, which he was perfectly fine with. The glittering fabric made him think of the unofficial title he held in the palace gossip: the royal calm down.

 

The leggings practically melted into his legs and showed off his work of running around the palace to avoid getting caught in trysts with Lucio, the fabric fitting snugly around the muscles slightly better than his own, admittedly very tight pants would. His thighs looked even thicker, and Julian knew that with the way his thighs looked, his ass was probably sinfully perfect. However, he was glad that the robe was only mesh from the waist up, because if it wasn’t, he was in danger of breaking the law of public decency in the palace just by wearing these leggings.

 

He couldn’t wait to show Lucio.

* * *

 

Julian found himself against a wall getting groped by his boyfriend almost as soon as he got out of the bathroom, Lucio running his hands on every inch of the doctor that he could while he muttered.

 

“Oh Julian, I knew this was a good choice.” 

 

Julian barely heard Lucio speaking, the count’s hands giving him so much pleasure that he had his eyes closed and was lightly moaning.

 

“I mean, I do worry that you’ll be a little cold, but I can always try to find a shirt later-” The count punctuated his words by lightly pinching a hard nipple. Julian saw stars.

 

“And these tights! I almost decided against these, but the color just makes your legs pop!” Lucio reached around for a second, and Julian felt one his asscheeks get groped and he bucked his hips, bringing something else to Lucio’s attention.

 

“Ah, and there’s the shining jewel of it all.” Julian felt his leggings be pulled down and he whined as the air finally hit his cock, brought to a full erection by Lucio’s hands. “It’s almost like unwrapping a present, and this one I’ll be sure to keep.” 

 

Julian opened his eyes to look at the shorter man just as he felt the practiced mouth of his lover around his cock, the count’s tongue running up the length and causing Julian to practically short circuit.  The doctor wanted to say that he lasted long under the wonderful assault, but after Lucio did **_that_** with his tongue, he came with a shout, Lucio drinking his cum like it was the finest of wines that Valerius had brought. 

 

As the two came down from their highs, and Julian slowly put himself back together, Lucio looked back at his lover laying down on the bed. “You know,” he started, already planning his next step, “If you want to, I could rearrange your wardrobe. Different styles and such, change up your look.”

 

The doctor gave gave a weary glance. “Will the end results always be like this?”

 

Lucio smirked. “Why, of course babe.”

 

Julian grinned, eyes lighting up with glee. “Go for it sweetheart.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back! and this chapter is actually far less smutty, but i just wanted to post something.
> 
> next chapter digs into it.

Julian had finished all the paperwork needed for the day, and actually got a good headstart on the work for tomorrow when Lucio walked into his office, sitting down in Julian’s lap and kissing him. “Evening babe.”

 

“Good evening.” Julian smiled, putting down his quill and leaning back in his chair. “What brings you to my chambers my lord?”

 

“Well-” Lucio calmly started, “I just realized that we haven’t been on a date in forever. And I would like to change that.”

 

“Oh. Did you get everything done today?”

 

“Fixed the flooding in the Flooded District, made sure to get on Valdemar’s nerves, and stole Valerius’ wine again.” The count smirked as he heard his boyfriend sigh.

 

“How do you get anything done being such a menace?”

 

“Noddy is a queen, and I’m  **_your_ ** -” Lucio grinded down on Julian for emphasis- “menace. So, do you care for a date tonight?”

 

It took Julian a moment to catch his breath and respond, the grunt in reaction to Lucio’s movement taking a lot out of him. He glared at the blond man. “God, you’re such a tease.”

 

Lucio leaned in, placing his head on Julian’s shoulder before he whispered, “Is that a yes?”

 

Julian sighed again. “Sure,” he responded, getting himself back into a sitting position. “Just let me finish this file and I’ll be ready.”

 

Lucio smiled as he made his way off of the doctor’s lap. “I’ll be glad to see you in front of my door soon, but please make sure you wear what I got for you, okay sweetie?”

 

“Yes dear. Now go before I decide you need a checkup again.” 

 

Lucio had never bolted from a room so quickly.

* * *

 

Julian made it to his room a short time after, taking off his shirt while opening the door to his room. He placed it on the bed, planning to freshen up a bit before getting dressed, when he noticed the clothes on his bed, hand picked by Lucio. He stared at the clothes, blushing lightly before he went to his bathroom to clean up quickly.

 

When he came back, he pulled off his golden leggings (which he totally didn’t wear to mess with Lucio at the palace meeting today) and pulled on the black ones, which were much more muted in shine, but fit just as well.

 

The shirt he had to match was a black shirt in a cut that left no fabric to cover his back, a small strip of cloth at the top and bottom to hold the shirt very close to his body, close enough to be able to see his abs through the fabric. There were no sleeves, and Julian felt like he put on a apron that was cut at his waist.

 

Looking out at the window and seeing the sun about to fall, Julian hurriedly threw on some gloves that were elbow length and fingerless. And pulled on his boots, which Lucio was always commenting on, considering that they went to his thighs and showed them off quite nicely.

 

Julian looked at himself in a mirror, ran a hand through his hair to mess it up slightly, and went to go meet up with the count.

* * *

 

Julian bucked his hips as he came, a shout falling from his lips as Lucio rode him dry. The blond man practically jumped his boyfriend as the two made it back from dinner, having already making the auburn-haired man hard thanks to frequent taps and touches during dinner. The night was long, each round quick and pleasurable, and as the two were ready to go to sleep,Julian couldn’t help but be happy that he made this choice.

**Author's Note:**

> !f you have any requests for new outfits for Julian, share them! I'd love to write them in, and I'd love to write him in whatever you come up with!


End file.
